Not Love
by Hikari Asami
Summary: Kyung Soo tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat mengetahui kalau sepupu tersayangnya merupakan mantan kekasih suaminya dan sialnya sang suami masih mencintai sepupunya itu. Kyung Soo x Lu Han x Baek Hyun


Dentingan piano terus mengiringi langkah kaki Do Kyung Soo dan ayahnya. Dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dia berjalan bersama sang ayah menuju altar, didampingi Lu Han yang memegangi gaun bagian belakangnya yang menjuntai panjang.

Kyung Soo merasa resah memandang lelaki tampan yang sedang menunggunya didepan sana. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum meski pandangannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo berani bersumpah, dia sangat tahu kalau lelaki bernama Byun Baek Hyun itu tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Kyung Soo juga sama, dia tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ini demi janji orangtuanya, Kyung Soo harus rela membuang hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dari atas balkon rumah. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat bergabung ditengah keramaian meski ini adalah pesta pernikahannya. Dia yakin tidak akan ada yang mencarinya, termasuk suaminya dan orangtuanya.

Mata wanita itu terbuka saat mendengar ketukan khas highheels dibelakangnya. Semakin dekat, dan dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa disini ? Disini dingin"

Kyung Soo tersenyum kecut. Bahkan Lu Han pun tidak mengatakan 'Nanti suamimu mencarimu' atau 'Nanti orangtuamu mencarimu'. Kenapa hidupnya miris sekali. Sebenarnya ini pernikahan macam apa ?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Lu Han menatap lekat wajah cantik Kyung Soo. Beberapa helai poninya yang dimainkan angin menambah kecantikan di wajahnya.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya" dengus Kyung Soo namun matanya tetap terpejam.

Lu Han menghela napasnya. Kyung Soo benar, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Sebagai sepupu dekat Kyung Soo, dia sangat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tuan Do dan Tuan Byun merupakan sahabat sejak kecil. Oleh karena itu ketika mereka muda, mereka berjanji menikahkan anak mereka seandainya anak mereka berjenis kelamin lelaki dan perempuan. Semuanya menjadi kenyataan. Hari ini Kyung Soo dan Baek Hyun dinikahkan. Keluarga Do dan keluarga Byun tentu saja merasa bahagia, tanpa mau tahu bagaimana perasaan sepasang pengantin mereka.

'Kau pasti bahagia hidup dengan Baek Hyun, Soo. Dia tampan, baik, pintar dan juga dari keluarga berada'

Kata- kata Nyonya Do kembali terdengar di pikiran Lu Han ketika Kyung Soo mengatakan tidak ingin menikah dengan Baek Hyun. Saat itu dirinya yang menemani Kyung Soo karena Lu Han sangat tahu kalau Kyung Soo tidak memiliki keberanian melakukannya sendirian. Dia membantu Kyung Soo untuk mengatakan pada Nyonya Do kalau Kyung Soo tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya. Namun Nyonya Do malah tertawa dan berkata kalau cinta akan datang setelah menikah, setelah hidup bersama.

"Kau pasti bahagia hidup dengan Baek Hyun, Soo" Lu Han mengikuti kata- kata Nyonya Do tempo hari. Mengamati perubahan wajah Kyung Soo yang mulai mengeras.

"Apa kau yakin ?" Mata bulat Kyung Soo terbuka menatap Lu Han. Sepasang mata yang berkaca- kaca itu membuat hati Lu Han mencelos. Ternyata sedari tadi Kyung Soo menahan tangisnya.

"Aku yakin, Soo"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Lu" setetes airmata akhirnya jatuh begitu saja. Airmata Kyung Soo dan Lu Han karena Lu Han terlalu mengerti bagaimana Kyung Soo.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Kyung Soo memandang Baek Hyun yang membawa bantal kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu kamar. Pria itu memandang Kyung Soo dengan datar kemudian melangkah keluar.

Kyung Soo hanya mampu menghela napasnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Memandang ruang kosong yang masih tersisa disampingnya. Dia tahu Baek Hyun tidak ingin tidur bersamanya dan memilih tidur dikamar tamu. Sendainya dia menikah dengan orang yang mencintainya, dia tidak akan tidur sendirian, terlebih dimalam pengantin seperti ini. Meski Kyung Soo bisa mengerti, tetap saja dirinya merasa terluka.

Dia juga sama seperti Baek Hyun, belum bisa mencintai pengantinnya itu. Namun dia ingin menjalani rumah tangganya seperti pasangan yang lainnya, tidak bisakah Baek Hyun berusaha melakukan hal yang sama ?

Kyung Soo bangun dari tempat tidur. Kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Mungkin secangkir coklat hangat bisa sedikit mendamaikan hatinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil ketika meniupi secangkir coklat panas ditangannya. Dia teringat Lu Han. Dia dan Lu Han memang sering meniupi coklat panas yang Lu Han buat untuknya. Secangkir untuk diminum berdua.

Mata Kyung Soo melirik wallpaper ponselnya. Ada fotonya dan Lu Han yang saling menempelkan pipi.

Hatinya bergemuruh seketika.

Setelah menikah, apa dia masih bisa berhubungan dekat dengan Lu Han ? Apa masih boleh dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Lu Han ?

~oOo~

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, aku letakkan dimeja makan" Kyung Soo berjalan mendekati Baek Hyun, bermaksud membantu pria itu memakai dasi. Namun Baek Hyun segera menghindarinya. Berusaha membetulkan dasinya sendiri kemudian memakai jasnya dan melangkah keluar. Tanpa sepatah kata yang ia ucapkan pada Kyung Soo.

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak mereka menikah, tapi selama itu juga Baek Hyun tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya. Apa Baek Hyun sangat membencinya ?

Kyung Soo melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon, memandang mobil yang dikendarai Baek Hyun semakin menjauhi rumah mereka.

Kenapa Baek Hyun sangat keras kepala ? Kenapa dia tidak mencoba mengerti kalau kehidupan ini tidak bisa seperti keinginannya ?

Kyung Soo masuk kembali ke kamar, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Lu Han.

"Nanti siang aku ketempatmu" Kyung Soo langsung berkata begitu Lu Han menjawab panggilannya.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Lu Han, wanita itu merupakan pemilik restoran di pusat kota. Jadi tidak heran jika Kyung Soo terbiasa mendatangi Lu Han tanpa perlu bertanya Lu Han sibuk atau tidak. Toh, sesibuk apapun Lu Han, dia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Kyung Soo.

"Hei" Lu Han tersenyum lebar melihat Kyung Soo berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya. Wanita berdarah China itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Kyung Soo sebentar serta mencium pipi gempal Kyung Soo. Lu Han sangat merindukan Kyung Soo. Dulu, Kyung Soo adalah chef di restorannya, namun wanita itu dipaksa berhenti bekerja saat dua bulan lagi akan menikah. Katanya agar bisa lebih fokus merawat suami.

"Aku membawa dim sum" Kyung Soo mengangkat tas kecil yang dibawanya. Lu Han tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kyung Soo untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya.

Lu Han sangat senang karena Kyung Soo masih mau memasakkan dim sum untuknya meski wanita itu sudah menikah.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria itu, Soo ?" Lu Han bertanya disela- sela kunyahannya.

"Masih sama, tidak ada kemajuan" jawab Kyung Soo lesu. Dia berdiri kemudian melangkah ke meja kerja Lu Han. Mengganti bunga yang ada disana dengan bunga mawar yang baru saja dibelinya tadi saat diperjalanan.

"Dari awal, aku memang tidak yakin dengan pernikahan ini"

Lu Han mulai meninggalkan makan siangnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyung Soo. Mengusap pelan kepala wanita itu. Seolah mengatakan semua akan baik- baik saja meski dirinya pun tidak yakin.

"Mau pergi denganku ?" Tanya Lu Han berusaha menghibur wanita cantik disampingnya.

"Mungkin nonton atau ke taman bermain"

Kyung Soo langsung mengangguk dengan mata berbinar membuat Lu Han tersenyum. Kyung Soo- nya yang polos masih terlihat menggemaskan meski telah berusia dua puluh tiga.

.

.

Lu Han kembali berdecak kesal karena Kyung Soo tak henti- henti menarik tangannya kesana kemari. Mengajaknya menaiki berbagai wahana di taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi. Lu Han sebenarnya ingin marah, dia merasa sangat lelah tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Kyung Soo begitu saja. Lu Han terlalu menyayangi Kyung Soo.

Ketika hari mulai menjelang sore, Lu Han mengajak Kyung Soo pulang. Kyung Soo menolak, ia merasa belum puas menghabiskan waktu bersama Lu Han. Namun bukan Lu Han namanya kalau tidak bisa membujuk Kyung Soo dan akhirnya Kyung Soo menurut meski masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Besok aku ketempatmu lagi" ucap Kyung Soo saat Lu Han mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumah. Lu Han hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Mengusap kepala Kyung Soo sebentar kemudian melangkah pergi.

Kyung Soo segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia sedikit terhenyak mendapati lampu rumahnya yang menyala. Seingatnya, dia sudah mematikan lampu sebelum pergi tadi pagi. Jadi, apa Baek Hyun sudah pulang ? Kyung Soo melihat jam dinding diruang tamu masih menunjukkan pukul lima. Masih terlalu sore untuk jam pulang Baek Hyun.

Tidak mau semakin penasaran, Kyung Soo segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka karena sekarang Baek Hyun sudah tidak tidur dikamar tamu. Kyung Soo terbelalak begitu mendapati Baek Hyun sedang meringkuk diatas kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Kyung Soo langsung berlari mendekati pria itu. Menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Baek Hyun. Suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Sesekali suara ringisan keluar dari bibir tipis pria itu.

Kyung Soo keluar lagi dari kamar, menuju dapur. Dia ingin mengompres Baek Hyun, sebelumnya dia melepaskan pakaian kerja suaminya.

Dengan hati- hati Kyung Soo menempelkan kain kompresan dikening Baek Hyun. Kenapa suaminya bisa sampai seperti ini ? Bukankan tadi pagi Baek Hyun baik- baik saja ? Atau dirinya yang tidak peka ? Ah, Kyung Soo merasa menjadi istri yang buruk. Diusapinya kepala Baek Hyun. Dia jadi teringat Lu Han. Dulu ketika wanita itu sakit, dia hanya mau dirawat oleh Kyung Soo.

"Hhh.."

Kyung Soo menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun saat ringisan itu terdengar lagi. Mungkin dia akan memanggil dokter kalau nanti malam panas Baek Hyun belum juga turun.

"Lu, Hhh.."

Kyung Soo terpaku mendengarnya. Lu ? Siapa dia ?

"Lu Lu"

Lagi- lagi Baek Hyun menyebut nama itu, tapi Kyung Soo berusaha tidak peduli. Mungkin itu nama teman kerja suaminya.

Kyung Soo bermaksud ke kamar mandi saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah gantungan kunci dengan tulisan Baek Love Lulu.

Jantung Kyung Soo berdetak lebih cepat. Dia takut kalau Lulu yang disebut Baek Hyun adalah Lulu yang sama dengan yang ada digantungan. Jadi apa hubungan Baek Hyun dengan seseorang bernama Lulu itu ? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih ? Kalau itu benar, berarti Baek Hyun sedang merindukan orang itu karena sampai mengigaukan namanya.

Kyung Soo ingin tertawa rasanya. Suaminya merindukan wanita lain ? Kyung Soo semakin merasa hidupnya penuh permainan. Membuatnya muak !

~oOo~

'Jangan pernah bertanya seberapa besar cintaku padamu. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku pasti rela mati untukmu. Namun keadaan tidak akan memihak kita, sampai kapanpun. Hubungan kita akan selalu salah dimata mereka. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk egois. Jangan biarkan banyak airmata terjatuh karena kita. Hanya perlu kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Aku juga selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, menjodohkan kita dikehidupan selanjutnya'

Kyung Soo kembali memutar rekaman itu. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar kata- kata orang yang dicintainya. Rekaman itu dan juga kalung dengan liontin hati yang sekarang dipakainya merupakan pemberian orang yang dicintainya. Orang itu memberikannya pada malam sebelum Kyung Soo menikah.

Kyung Soo tidak merasa sedih karena dia tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya karena orang itu benar, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak mungkin bisa hidup bersama dengan ikatan pernikahan. Dia hanya merasa takut dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti. Dia selalu berpikir saat mau tidur, bagaimana kelanjutan rumah tangganya jika sampai nanti Baek Hyun dan dirinya tidak bisa saling mencintai ? Tidak bisa saling berbagi ? Mungkin Kyung Soo akan tetap bertahan karena dia pernah berjanji pada dirinya hanya akan menikah satu kali walau apapun yang terjadi, tapi bagaimana dengan Baek Hyun ?

Ah bicara tentang Baek Hyun, pria itu sudah mulai mau bicara dengan Kyung Soo meski hanya sekedar kata 'Iya' dan 'Tidak'. Bukan masalah, selama pria itu sudah mau merespon pertanyaan Kyung Soo.

.

.

Siang itu Kyung Soo sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Bahan makanan dirumah habis. Tadinya dia ingin minta ditemani Lu Han, tapi tidak jadi. Dia sering merepotkan Lu Han akhir- akhir ini. Hidupnya kan bukan hanya untuk Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo mendorong trolly sambil menyusuri rak bagian kopi. Dia tahu Baek Hyun suka kopi. Kyung Soo masih melihat deretan kopi saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat pria bertubuh tinggi dibelakangnya, itu Park Chan Yeol mantan kekasihnya.

"Mana suamimu ?" Tanya Chan Yeol ramah

"Dia sibuk" jawab Kyung Soo sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja bersama sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan. Setelah itu mereka makan siang di restoran yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi.

"Apa suamimu tidak marah kalau kau makan siang bersamaku ?" Kyung Soo sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Mana mungkin Baek Hyun marah padanya.

"Tenang saja, kita kan hanya makan siang" tidak mungkin Kyung Soo menjawab kalau Baek Hyun tidak peduli padanya.

Chan Yeol mengangguk- anggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali makan meski sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kyung Soo. Wanita didepannya masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu. Memang tidak bisa berbohong, Chan Yeol masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kyung Soo bermaksud meminum jus didepannya ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya duduk di meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Baek Hyun. Sedang apa dia disini ? Bersama seorang wanita. Kyung Soo tidak tahu siapa wanita itu karena wanita itu duduk membelakanginya. Kyung Soo mencoba tidak peduli karena mungkin wanita itu rekan kerja suaminya. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan tubuh wanita itu. Tubuh kurus, kulit putih dan rambut berwarna pirang, mungkinkah itu Lu Han ? Kyung Soo harus segera memastikannya.

Kyung Soo langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Lu Han. Tidak dipedulikannya Chan Yeol yang sekarang menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit.

Jantung Kyung Soo bergemuruh karena melihat wanita didepan sana mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Itu benar Lu Han.

"Kau ada dimana ?" Kyung Soo langsung bertanya begitu Lu Han menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Kau yakin ?" Nada suara Kyung Soo mulai bergetar karena Lu Han membohonginya. Wanita mengatakan kalau dirinya ada di restoran miliknya padahal wanita itu sedang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Coba kau berbalik" dan setelah itu Kyung Soo bisa melihat Lu Han yang membulatkan matanya. Kyung Soo hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan Chan Yeol yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

Seharian itu Kyung Soo hanya terdiam dikamar. Dia tidak menjawab panggilan ataupun membalas pesan dari Lu Han. Dia masih belum tahu bagaimana menghadapi Lu Han dan Baek Hyun nanti.

Orang yang disebut Lulu oleh Baek Hyun itu Lu Han kan ? Kenapa Lu Han begitu tega padanya ? Padahal selama ini Kyung Soo selalu merasa hanya Lu Han yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Selama ini Kyung Soo bisa bertahan dengan Baek Hyun karena Lu Han selalu menguatkannya. Jadi permainan macam apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan ?

Derit pintu kamar membuat Kyung Soo menoleh. Dia melihat Baek Hyun yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu. Dia merasa bersalah kah ?

Kyung Soo hanya diam saat Baek Hyun berjalan dan duduk disampingnya. Pria itu menghela napasnya kemudian menatap kosong kedepan. Kyung Soo tidak ingin bersuara dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baek Hyun saat ini.

"Xi Lu Han, sepupumu dan juga kekasihku" ujar Baek Hyun lirih. Tenggorakan Kyung Soo langsung tercekat mendengarnya. Kenapa selama ini Lu Han tidak pernah mengatakannya ?

"Ah, lebih tepatnya dia mantan kekasihku. Lima tahun yang lalu dia memutuskanku, tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa melupakannya" Baek Hyun tersenyum getir mengingatnya.

Dulu Baek Hyun memang tinggal di China, dia juga bertemu Lu Han disana. Namun lima tahun yang lalu Lu Han terpaksa meninggalkannya. Ayah Lu Han menikah lagi dengan bibi Kyung Soo, Lu Han jadi terpaksa ikut ayahnya ke Korea karena Bibi Kyung Soo tidak mau tinggal di China. Sungguh mengejutkan bagi Baek Hyun ketika di altar kemarin dia bisa bertemu Lu Han lagi tapi bukan sebagai pengantinnya, melainkan pendamping pengantinnya.

"Seandainya tidak ada Lu Han disini, mungkin aku bisa lebih cepat belajar mencintaimu" Kyung Soo masih terdiam dan mulai memeluk lututnya. Ini pembicaraan sepasang suami istri atau sepasang kekasih ? Bisa- bisanya Baek Hyun berbicara seperti itu.

"Jadi, biarkan aku tetap mencintai Lu Han meski statusku adalah suamimu"

Kyung Soo ingin mati saja rasanya. Dia tahu, dia adalah seorang pendosa besar, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini jalan hidupnya ? Terlibat cinta segitiga yang sebenarnya tidak harus terjadi.

~oOo~

Baek Hyun menatap sendu beberapa butir obat anti depresi ditangannya. Semalam Kyung Soo pulang kerumah orangtuanya dan dia tidak sengaja menemukan obat itu dibawah bantal yang biasa dipakai Kyung Soo. Itu obat anti depresan dosis tinggi. Sudah berapa lama Kyung Soo mengkonsumsinya ? Apakah sudah sejak lama ? Atau sejak dia mengatakan mencintai Lu Han ?

Baek Hyun juga menemukan buku diary Kyung Soo. Dia ingin membukanya tapi sedikit ragu, itu privasi Kyung Soo. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar, dia memutuskan membacanya, halaman terakhir saja.

'Aku tak pernah berharap cinta ini berakhir bahagia. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat banyak orang kecewa. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa dikhianati. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sekian lama aku menjaga cinta ini, haruskah aku yang tersakiti ?'

Baek Hyun menghela napasnya. Ternyata Kyung Soo mencintainya. Rasanya memang bodoh menyia- nyiakan wanita sebaik Kyung Soo, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan Lu Han dari pikirannya.

.

.

Lu Han hanya bisa terdiam saat Kyung Soo mendatangi rumahnya dan menamparnya. Dia tahu kalau dirinya salah, dia tidak menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

Lu Han tidak bisa tidak ikut menangis melihat Kyung Soo yang sekarang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Tangisannya mampu menyayat hati Lu Han.

Lu Han bermaksud memeluk Kyung Soo, tapi -

"Jangan sentuh aku !" Itu teriakan Kyung Soo disela tangisnya.

Lu Han tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Wanita itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dan terduduk disamping Kyung Soo. Lu Han menangis tanpa suara. Napasnya terasa begitu berat.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung Soo"

"Apa salahku, Lu Han ?" Kyung Soo bertanya dengan susah payah

"Tidak ada, aku yang bodoh. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupmu" isak Lu Han sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia merasa begitu hancur sekarang. Lu Han sangat mencintai Kyung Soo tapi Baek Hyun adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia tidak mungkin melupakannya.

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang !" Jerit Kyung Soo, wanita itu memukul- mukul dadanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang semakin menghimpit.

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memeluk Kyung Soo meski wanita itu terus menolak.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku menyanyangimu Soo, sungguh"

~oOo~

Sejak menangis dirumah Lu Han, Kyung Soo tak bisa lagi menjalani hidup dengan semestinya. Dia menghabiskan hari- harinya hanya dikamar. Memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Baek Hyun baru merasa menyesal melihat Kyung Soo seperti ini. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyung Soo adalah istri yang baik. Meski Baek Hyun selalu dingin padanya, Kyung Soo sangat perhatian padanya. Sekarang, setelah Kyung Soo seperti ini, siapa lagi yang akan memperhatikannya ?

Baek Hyun mengecup kening Kyung Soo dengan lembut sebelum pergi bekerja.

"Maafkan aku"

Kyung Soo tetap terdiam namun sebutir airmata jatuh begitu saja ketika dirinya mengedipkan mata. Baek Hyun sudah salah paham ternyata.

Ketika hari menjelang siang, Lu Han datang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap pilu orang yang disayanginya. Dia duduk didepan Kyung Soo, tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar. Berulang kali Lu Han menghela napasnya, ingin mencoba bicara tapi tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dia tahu, Kyung Soo yang paling terluka disini. Kyung Soo harus rela menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintainya dan sekarang suaminya malah selingkuh dengan dirinya. Kyung Soo pasti menganggapnya penipu.

"Sebuah hubungan akan tetap bertahan lama, meski salah satunya dilanda rasa bosan. Namun ceritanya tidak akan sama jika ada orang ketiga"

Lu Han menatap Kyung Soo yang sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya. Hatinya terasa mencelos melihat wajah cantik didepannya sudah dipenuhi airmata.

"Selama ini aku begitu percaya padamu, tapi kenapa ?"

Lu Han tidak bisa menjawab, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membuat Kyung Soo percaya padanya.

"Kau terlalu dalam membuatku kecewa" Lu Han tidak tahan lagi dengan kata- kata Kyung Soo. Wanita itu segera berlutut dihadapan Kyung Soo dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyung Soo kemudian meletakkannya di dada.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku lagi ?" Kyung Soo mulai mau melihatnya. Dia bisa melihat Kyung Soo tersenyum meski sangat tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama ?" Lu Han terhenyak mendengarnya. Kyung Soo mengajaknya mati bersama dengan nada seperti mengajak makan siang ? Segitu tertekannya kah Kyung Soo ?

"Kyung-"

"Kau tidak mau kan ?" Kyung Soo menyentakkan tangan Lu Han kemudian membuka laci lemarinya dan mengambil sepasang pisau lipat dari sana. Kyung Soo melemparkan satu pisau ke arah Lu Han yang mau tidak mau diterima wanita itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Lu Han sangat tau, solusi dari Kyung Soo bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dia turuti meskipun dia sangat menyayangi Kyung Soo. Masih ada kemungkinan untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati. Toh, Lu Han sudah tidak mencintai Baek Hyun, dia hanya merindukan pria itu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Namun Kyung Soo adalah orang yang sangat sensitive, dia sangat takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau tau jelas kan, aku seperti ini karena siapa ?" Kyung Soo tersenyum sambil memainkan pisau ditangannya.

"Dalam hidupku, aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Kau yang membawaku ke lembah hitam Lu Han. Jadi apa kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku ?"

Lu Han menahan napasnya melihat Kyung Soo mulai mengarahkan pisau ke arah jantungnya sendiri.

"Selama ini aku bertahan, karena aku yakin semua akan baik- baik saja meski aku sudah menikah. Namun setelah kini kau tak lagi mencintaiku, aku harus bagaimana ?" Suara serak itu membuat hati Lu Han bergetar. Apa memang harus seperti ini jalan yang harus mereka tempuh ?

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau tak mencintai suamiku, tapi suatu hari nanti bagaimana kalau kau mencintai orang lain ? Kau akan menjauhiku, Lu Han"

Lu Han memejamkan matanya erat seiring dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

"Aku tidak akan rela Lu Han, sampai kapan pun. Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku" tangisan Kyung Soo terdengar begitu pilu.

Lu Han sangat tahu, hubungan wanita dengan wanita seperti yang mereka jalani tidak akan mungkin berakhir bahagia. Ini salahnya karena telah mengubah Kyung Soo dan dirinya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

Dia sangat ingat, lima tahun yang lalu ketika ia baru datang ke Korea dan dikenalkan dengan Kyung Soo, Lu Han tak pernah berhenti memandangi wajah cantik itu. Lu Han sadar dengan apa yang dia rasakan, seharusnya tak boleh diteruskan. Namun dengan lancangnya Lu Han malah mencium Kyung Soo ketika malam itu hujan deras dan lampu dirumah mendadak mati. Kyung Soo menangis ketika sadar Lu Han mencium bibirnya. Mereka sama- sama bingung, tapi semuanya menjadi berkelanjutan. Lu Han dan Kyung Soo selalu bertingkah mesra, namun orangtua mereka hanya menganggap biasa karena mereka sepupu jadi sudah sewajarnya akrab.

Mereka tak memiliki hubungan tapi merasa saling memiliki. Mereka selalu mengucap cinta meski tahu apa yang mereka katakan adalah kesalahan besar.

Lu Han melangkah maju mendekati Kyung Soo. Tersenyum lembut meski sorot matanya begitu sendu. Dipeluknya Kyung Soo dengan penuh sayang.

"Ayo kita mati bersama"

.

.

.

Rintik hujan sore itu menemani kepergian dua wanita cantik berbeda marga ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka. Baek Hyun hanya menatap nanar dua nisan dihadapannya. Dia ingin menangis tapi tidak tahu harus menangisi Lu Han atau Kyung Soo.

Sepulang kerja tadi malam dia begitu terkejut mendapati Kyung Soo dan Lu Han yang tergelatak dikamar dengan pisau yang saling menancap di dada mereka. Baek Hyun salah sangka, dia mengira kalau kedua wanita itu memperebutkannya, nyatanya mereka malah menginginkan cinta yang abadi.

END


End file.
